


All That She Wants

by Ayecaptnswan



Series: Their Ducklings [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Implied Children, Kind of unplanned, Longing, Mentioned Characters, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayecaptnswan/pseuds/Ayecaptnswan
Summary: In which a song makes Emma long for another baby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, I really love doing this series of one-shots and I hope everyone loves reading them as much as I enjoy writing them, I'm so happy to have my writing mojo back!
> 
> All That She Wants
> 
> 3rd Person

Emma is going to place total blame on Aoife and Liam, she really is. It's their fault that she wants this, she didn't want it two weeks ago but now she's obsessed.

Maybe it was that catchy song about a single mother that made her want this so badly, the artist singing about the woman in the song ' _all that she wants is another baby'_ made her think, and she felt like an idiot for sympathizing for a fake woman!

Unfortunately, however, as much as she told herself she was an idiot, it didn't stop her from being similar the woman in the song and wanting another baby of her own.

She couldn't help it! Looking at her babies and seeing how big they had gotten made her so sad, and what was wrong with wanting another baby with the love of her life? They only had two and they definitely have the money for another, they have a spare room and she has unlimited time to spend with her children so why does she feel so guilty?

Oh yeah, she feels guilty because she didn't factor her oh-so-loving husband into the equation of having another child, and didn't technically ask him before coming off birth control.

Yeah, she really should have spoken to him.

It's not like she had anything to show for it anyway, she wasn't pregnant or so the test in her hand says, so she has time to speak to him about it.

However, she didn't exactly mean for it to come out in the way it did. She had told herself to sit in bed that night and talk to him, consider his thoughts and ultimately decide whether or not they'd try (with him knowing).

That was the plan anyway.

* * *

Another thing she didn't factor in is that she has two young children under the age of five who like to play adventure with daddy. So, as luck would have it, less then two days after throwing the negative test in the bin with a sad sigh, the test is place on their dining room table with a very confused husband standing above her.

"Want to explain?" He asks softly, sitting down on the dining chair next to her.

With a cough, she nods and places her book that she was reading down. "Yeah, I think it's best that I do huh?" She says softly and takes the test in hand slowly.

He hums, and nods, watching her movements as she observes the test.

See, this is where a normal person would just spit it out and tell the truth, but oh no, this is Emma Swan, who will _never_ just admit to tricking her husband into trying for a baby.

Doing what she does best, she pretends. "I'm uh…this is Tinks." She states matter-of-fake-factly. "She took this test here yesterday when you were at work. One night stands right?" She shrugs.

To his credit, Killian just nods, not expecting his wife to lie to him, and smiles softly. "Ah! I thought that you would know. Thanks for clearing that up, sorry I placed another woman's pee stick on our table." He says, shrugging as he takes the test and throws it away.

 _Oh God_ , she really is an awful human being. Her perfect, so freaking perfect, husband believes every word that comes out of her mouth and would never be mad at her for wanting another baby he'd probably support her and comfort her over the fact she wasn't pregnant.

New plan, she is going to tell him, the truth and nothing but the truth (She really needs to stop binge-watching judge shows) that night, no exceptions.

* * *

Okay, another new plan, Killian's out for the night with Robin and David but she totally forgot and by the time he's home he'll want to sleep away a hangover not talk about making babies. He wouldn't know what he was agreeing to, he'd probably fall asleep if they tried.

If she's going to try for another baby she might want to be more organized huh?

Anyway, the newer plan is to talk to him the next night, so that's exactly what she does, she sits him down in their living room on the couch, sitting on his lap with a nervous smile and the radio playing in the background.

Her first mistake was giving her daughter ice cream before bed, the poor tot didn't sleep for hours and both parents were so tired. Her next mistake was the radio, she really should have thought about that one.

Really, really should have thought about that.

" _She tells him, "Oh, love, no one's ever gonna hurt you, love, I'm gonna give you all of my love."_

That part was okay, just a mother singing about keeping her child safe, and Emma considered that to be a wonderful talking point until…

"All that she wants is another baby?" Killian comments to her aloud as he listened to the background vocals. "Why?" To her frown, he continues. "Well she seems to not have the best life, one child is hard enough to handle for her. I mean, we're married and two is enough, a third would mean having to go through all of it again."

Her eye twitches a little, and she sighs, nodding slowly. "So, uh, you don't want another baby?" She questions, acting casual, keeping her tone playful.

Killian shrugs, leaning his head back on the couches back. "I've never given it much thought, love. I'm very content the way we are, a baby would mean all those sleepless nights and the worry about your pregnancy, the other two weren't exactly the easiest on you." He informs her with a soft tone to his voice, and she understands his point.

Her pregnancy with Aoife was rocky, to say the least, and she'd been on bed rest for the majority of it until she'd finally gone out to Granny's when he wasn't there and went into early labor.

She doesn't do too well with authority, alright?

With Liam her pregnancy wasn't much better, she'd been on bed rest again but only near the end and she hadn't gone into labor, he was late, which was better than worrying he was coming before he was ready.

Emma knows she's crazy for wanting a baby after everything that happened, even before Aoife she-

It doesn't matter now, but they both know her pregnancies don't go well and it's a miracle they have two healthy babies, although Liam is quite small despite being late. They both are, but Emma knows what not to do this time, she knows this baby she wants to have will be okay, she can feel it.

"So you never want another baby?" She asks softly, biting her lip. "Ever?"

Killian glances at her, biting his lip softly. "I didn't say that." He looks away, stroking her hip gently. "I would love to have more children, but I won't put that on you again, I can't watch that happen again."

Biting her lip, Emma nods slowly, and leans in to kiss him, deciding that he was probably right, she wanted it but she couldn't do that to him and make him worry so much again.

* * *

Two days later she goes back on birth control, forgetting to take it for the days before and not thinking that the fact they'd had sex within those two days meant anything considering they didn't for the three months before.

As always, she didn't factor something in, which leads to her sitting on the side of their bath staring at a positive pregnancy test less than six weeks later.

This time, however, her husband is at her side, and she has already admitted her lies from before and that fact that she came off birth control.

 _He understood._ Of course, he understood, her wonderful husband thought no wrong of her and admitted that he wanted it too, but he never made the leap to try.

Now they have a little baby they both want, despite their worries and their words before, they have a baby they love just as much as the other two, and nothing is going to change that.

Maybe she should tell him things more often in the future. It would most likely be beneficial for them both.

However, she stands by the point that telling each other everything could get a bit awkward and there was no way she was letting him stay in the room when she peed on a stick. She wanted him to still think she was a tiny bit sexy before they had another screaming baby that made her gray hairs pop out earlier than predicted. But still, she'll tell him things more in the future, she promises herself.

In her defense, she didn't think he'd want to know about her menstrual tracking.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and yeah there's another little baby in the Jones clan that will make an appearance very soon! :)


End file.
